Typically, when the integral imaging technique or the like is implemented to display a stereoscopic image with the use of a multi-view image, a single intermediate image is formed by arranging in a tile-like manner a plurality of single-view images that constitute the multi-view image. Then, the intermediate image is subjected to processing such as encoding. At the time of displaying, the pixel arrays of the intermediate image are rearranged so as to convert the intermediate image into a multi-view synthetic image in which interleaving is performed with respect to the pixels corresponding to the positions of the single-view images Japanese Patent No. 3358466. This technique is also suitable while drawing a CG (computer graphics) stereoscopic image Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-075869.
In order to draw CG, a multi-view image having objects drawn therein in advance is pasted on a quadrangular polygon and drawing is performed in real time from a plurality of viewpoints Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-080578.
However, a plurality of single-view images having a plurality of viewpoints need to be drawn in each tile of a multi-view image. As the number of objects to be displayed as stereoscopic images increases, the single-view images of those objects increase in number thereby resulting in an increase in the drawing count in the tile-shaped multi-view image. That causes a drop in the imaging speed of the multi-view image.